Seria pięciu elementów
by Akolitka
Summary: Powrót Czarnego Pana, miłość która nie ma konca i walka na śmierć i życie. Normalka
1. Wzrok

Oczy Luny zawsze były dla niej zagadką. Zdawały się lśnić jak księżyc podczas pełni, gdy mówiła o chrapakach krętonogich i narglach; czasami, gdy była rozbawiona potrafiły błyszczeć jak oczy Dumbledore'a, a kiedy czule całowała ją w usta, stawały się odbiciem jej własnych, pełnych namiętności oczu.

Tak. Ginny Weasley kochała patrzeć w oczy Luny, bo czasem tylko dzięki nim wiedziała, że podjęła słuszny wybór.

Pod koniec roku w Hogwarcie, kiedy między zgliszczami zamku, uczniowie próbowali zapomnieć o koszmarze wojny, po śmierci Dumbledore'a dyrektorką została McGonagall, Ginny i Luna zaczęły trzymać się razem. Gryfonka rzadko dostawała listy od rodziców, zajętych pierwszymi wnukami. Ron i Hermiona wyjechali w podróż poślubną do Francji by, jak mówiła Hermiona, badać magię celtycką, a Harry wraz z Draco zamieszkali w Malfoy Manor w Zachodniej Szkocji i tylko czasami przyjeżdżali do Nory. Ojciec Luny po nieudanym ataku na Lestrange Manor leżał w Świętym Mungu, gdzie tamtejsi magomedycy wciąż próbowali zdjąć z niego klątwę, którą potraktowała go Alecto Carrow. Część Śmierciożerców ciągle była na wolności.

Wiatr rozwiewał jasne włosy Luny Lovegood, kiedy szła przez błonia Hogwartu kierując się w stronę chatki Hagrida. Od czasu skończenia szkoły przez Wielką Trójkę Gryffindoru, jak ich teraz nazywali, ten mały domek położony tuż przy granicy z Zakazanym Lasem rzadko kiedy gościł uczniów. Hagrid siedział na schodach swojej chaty i strugał coś nożykiem w drewnie z zadowoleniem, czując, że jego palce nie straciły dawnej zręcznosci. Był tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie zauważył Luny, dopóki Krukonka nie usiadła obok niego.

- Witaj Hagridzie - głos Luny wyrwał go z otępienia. Oczy jak zawsze miała utkwione w miejscu, do którego tylko ona posiadała dostęp.

- Ach, to ty. - Gajowy uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Cholibka, ty zawsze chodzisz tak cicho.

- O czym myślałeś? - Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do twarzy półolbrzyma i Hagrid złapał się na tym, że naprawdę lubi tę dziewczynę.

- O wojnie. - Jego twarz przybrała bolesny wyraz. - Tylu wspaniałych czarodziejów musiało umrzeć, Cedrik, Syriusz Black czy Dumbledore. Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że kazał Profesorowi Snape'owi się zabić.

- Wszystkim go brakuje, ale wojna się skończyła - powiedziała Luna i poklepała Hagrida krzepiąco w jego grube ramię.

Nagle zza kamiennego ogrodzenia wybiegła Ginny; widać było, że jest na granicy płaczu.

- Luna! Hargrid! Mroczny Znak! Nad szkołą...

Oczy obojga rozszerzyły się z przerażenia; poderwali się szybko i pobiegli w stronę zamku.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką usłyszeli zanim dobiegli do szkoły, był krzyk młodszych uczniów, którzy wyszli na błonia by wykorzystać ostatnie ciepłe jesienne dni. Nagle powietrze zrobiło się lodowate, a chmury zakryły słońce. Na niebie pojawiły się setki złowrogich cieni.

- Dementorzy! - krzyknął Hagrid. - Luna! Ginny! Umiecie wyczarować Patronusa? Harry chyba was tego nauczył. Poradzicie sobie? Ja biegnę po nauczycieli - nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł do wejścia do zamku i zniknął w ciemnościach Głównego Holu.

Obie dziewczyny podniosły rózdżki, przywołując swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia. Po chwili z różdżki Ginny wypłynął obłok srebrnej pary, po czym natychmiast zgasł.

- Co się dzieje? - Głos Gryfonki był ochrypły z przerażenia. - Dlaczego to nie działa?

- Po prostu nie masz wystarczająco silnego wspomnienia. - Oczy Luny zdawały się przeglądać Ginny na wskroś. - Czekaj, ja spróbuję.

- Expecto Patronum! - Z różdżki Krukonki wyłoniła się biała klacz i pogalopowała wprost na opadających na ziemię dementorów, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Luna chwyciła oniemiałą dziewczynę za rękę i zaczęła biec.

- Luna... Co się stało z twoim Patronusem? - zapytała zdyszana. - Wcześniej...

- Nie teraz. Musimy zabrać wszystkich uczniów do zamku.

Biegły w kierunku wrót wejściowych poganiając grupkę zapłakanych pierwszoroczniaków. Wtem Luna potknęła się o korzeń, ale Ginny pomogła jej wstać i biegły dalej. Stanęły w końcu na dziedzińcu; były zdyszane i zarumienione od biegu, ale ciągle trzymały się za ręce. Teraz i Luna mogła zobaczyć Mroczny Znak, unoszący się nad Wieżą Astronomiczną. Zielone światło nadawało mu iście upiorny wygląd.

- Na Merlina! Zaczęło się...

Nad błoniami Hogwartu rozległy sie pojedyncze trzaski aportacji.


	2. Dotyk

Ginny miała delikatną i usianą drobnymi piegami skórę. Najdelikatniejszymi miejscami były uda i kark, zaraz potem przedramiona i łydki, a na samym końcu stopy. Luna mogłaby godzinami patrzeć na lekki rumieniec, pokrywający ciało Gryfonki, gdy kochały się w mdłym świetle pochodni. Kiedy szeptała jej do ucha ciche słowa miłości, całe ciało jej partnerki zdawało się lśnić bladoróżową poświatą.

Tak, dotyk był czymś niesłychanie ważnym dla obu dziewcząt, ale dla Krukonki najbardziej wyczekiwaną pieszczotą były pocałunki.

* * *

><p>W skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey opatrywała zwichniętą kostkę Ginny, mrucząc przy tym pod nosem:<p>

- Dementorzy, na Merlina, dementorzy na błoniach Hogwartu! Do czego dojdzie następnym razem? Do ataku mantykor?

Dalsze rozważania pielęgniarki przerwało wejście dyrektor McGonagall.

- Pani dyrektor, dementorzy na błoniach... - zaczęła rozhisteryzowana kobieta.

- Poppy, uspokój się! - Głos dyrektorki przywołał ją do porządku. - Co się właściwie stało, panno Weasley, panno Lovegood? - Zmierzyła obie dziewczęta na pozór surowym wzrokiem, bo widać było jak wielki szacunek zdobyły u niej dzisiejszym zachowaniem. - Piętnaście minut temu Rubeus Hagrid wpadł jak burza do mojego gabinetu, twierdząc, że na błoniach Hogwartu pojawili się dementorzy... - W tej chwili dziewczęta zaczęły mówić jednocześnie. Dyrektorka przerwała ten niezrozumiały potok słów:

- Panno Weasley, proszę nam opowiedzieć co się stało. - Wzrok trzech kobiet spoczął na Prefektce Gryffindoru.

- Wracałam właśnie z błoni, gdy zobaczyłam Mroczny Znak nad Wieżą Astronomiczną. Pobiegłam po młodszych uczniów, kilku z nich znalazłam obok chatki Hagrida, który siedział przed swoim domem wraz z Luną. Powiedziałam im o znaku i pobiegliśmy w stronę szkoły. - Gryfonka wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zaczęła kontynuować. - Kiedy byliśmy już przy wrotach, nagle pojawili się dementorzy, próbowałam rzucić zaklęcie patronusa ale...

W tym momencie w pomieszczeniu rozległ sie głos Luny:

- Pani dyrektor, to ja rzuciłam zaklęcie patronusa - powiedziała, chwytając Ginny za rękę.

- Coś się stało z patronusem Luny. - Głos Ginny zdradzał zdenerowanie. - Na zajęciach GD jej patronus przybierał kształt zająca, a dzisiaj to była klacz.

Minerwa McGonagall wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Panno Weasley, wydarzenia ostatniej wojny pokazały, że dzięki miłości można dokonać rzeczy wielkich, praktycznie niemożliwych. Miłość sama w sobie jest najczystym rodzajem magii. Pamięta pani co się stało z patronusem profesora Snape'a?

- Zmienił swoją formę dzięki uczuciu profesora do matki Harry'ego. Ale co to ma...

- Ma bardzo wiele wspólnego. Rodzajem miłości jest również troska o zdrowie i szczęście przyjaciół. - Wzrok byłej opiekunki Gryfonów skierował się w stronę Luny. - Dokonałyście dzisiaj czegoś wspaniałego. Obroniłyście młodszych uczniów przed straszliwym losem, za co z przyjemnością wręczę wam nagrodę specjalną za zasługi dla szkoły. Zaś wasze domy otrzymują po sto punktów. A teraz wypoczywajcie. - Zwróciła się do pielęgniarki: - Poppy, czy mogę cię prosić do mojego gabinetu?

- Już pani dyrektor - odpowiedziała zarumieniona Pomfrey.

* * *

><p><em>Vetus Renatus serpens, et fortis. Venenis virus caelos et terra.<em>

_Caedis et violentiam. Nulla et Sanguinis._

_Eas Habeto haereditate possidebunt terra._*

Głos wznosił się i opadał, a na błoniach pojawiało się coraz więcej Śmierciożerców. Na początku niewielu z nich odważyło sie zjawić, jednak to wezwanie, tak inne od wcześniejszych przeraziło i uradowało jednocześnie.

_- Incendio._

Magiczny ogień zapłonął pod średniej wielkości kociołkiem. Ciecz znajdująca się wewnątrz zaczęła lśnić bladym złotem. Szczątki mugolskiego dziennika, starożytnego medalionu i złotej czary znalazły się na dnie kotła.

_- Expecto umbram._

Zaklęcie w połączeniu z artefaktami nadało wywarowi zgniłozieloną barwę. Gdy eliksir zawrzał, na dnie pojawiła się lśniąca, srebrna kula, wielkości pięści dorosłego mężczyzny, która wynurzając się, zaczęła zwiększać swą objętość. Na wysokości około metra nad ziemią kula przybrała niewyraźny zarys mężczyzny. Stopniowo postać traciła swój blask i po chwili przed zgromadzonymi stał ich pan: 17-letni Tom Marvolo Riddle.

* * *

><p>W tej samej chwili w skrzydle szpitalnym Ginny Weasley zrozumiała co miała na myśli Luna<p>

Czarny Pan powrócił, strzeżcie się wrogowie Dziedzica.

* Odrodź sie wężu starodawny, zatruj swym jadem niebo i ziemie

Rzeż i przemoc. Ogień i krew

Niech posiądą ziemię


End file.
